


"Business Trip"

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, I hate myself for this, M/M, Multi, also bambam is apparently nonexistant, dont read honestly like it's just too weird, infidelity I guess, what is this even, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark finds out what Jackson has been hiding in his room while he's away on a business trip





	"Business Trip"

**Author's Note:**

> this is a trash rollercoaster please prepare

It was a regular day. Mark was cleaning their house when he stumbled upon something quite interesting. His beloved husband Jackson was on what he liked to call a “business trip”. Although Mark was suspicious he let him go. This new discovery just proved that Mark had reason to be a little untrusting. It was a small box under their bed that was filled with used women’s underwear. Each was labeled with a different lady’s name, some much newer that others. Calling him upset would be the understatement of the year, but more than being sad he was angry and craving a bit of revenge.  
Mark was always one to enjoy spilling tea, so once he found this he called up his two good friends by the names of Jinyoung and Youngjae. In under ten minutes, they had an idea that would be perfect to show Jackson that they were over. In three days Jackson would be home and they had to use those days wisely. They began with getting the divorce papers that were easy to acquire with the assistance of their ever helpful attorney friend, Jaebum. Then the real fun began.  
Glittery string held the pairs of underwear together. Youngjae was mildly disgusted with the amount of lacey leopard-print thongs he had found. Jinyoung couldn’t stop laughing at Mark who had decided to spell out a lovely message for his dear husband: Fuck you bby <3\.  How he managed to spell that out with women’s underwear, the world may never know.  
On the day Jackson would come back home, Mark had just packed up all of his items, leaving behind the stuffed animals and ring that Jackson had given him. They were set by the divorce papers, fully filled out except for Jackson’s disgusting signature. Deciding to make it a little more fun, they set up a camera to see Jackson’s reaction. As they left, Mark had 0 regret and was currently making out with Jinyoung. He forgot about the camera tho and saw nothing because him and his bae Jinyounggie were having too much fun ;););)!!  
Jackson Pov  
Yo, my “business trip” was hella lit. I got over a dozen new pairs of panties to put in my special box ;). I can’t wait to see my boo Mark and pretend like I haven’t cheated on him. Although, that one chick Yugyeommie was 10x better that my main hoe. As I walk through the door I see our house looking beautiful. My bae Mark was always one to be a wifey, making me sandwiches and cleaning like a real woman. I walk into our shared room and I am SHOOK. My sexy panty collection is strung up around our bed. It spells out a message that has me even more shook. I am very triggered at this point and decide that I should call him and discuss. When he picks up the phone all I hear is my hubby chanting the name “Jinyounggie oppa”. Hanging up immediately I decide to try my girl Yugyeommie’s number. When she picks up it’s quiet for a moment. “Aye, big booty, wanna come over to ma place? Hehe.” Silence. Then, all of a sudden I hear, “HARAMBE OPPA AND OBAMA SENPAI ARE MY OTP! I HOPE TRUMPIE POO AND KIM JONG UNNIE GET MARRIED AS WELL! COME OVER TO MY HOUSE OPPA IF YOU AGREE!!1!1!” And that’s when I knew, Yugyeommie was the hoe for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry  
> edit: WHY DID SO MANY PEOPLE READ THIS FSKKJKSSKKS


End file.
